


Senseless Affection

by theautumnpoet (vesperiadreams)



Category: Karneval (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:22:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23277049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vesperiadreams/pseuds/theautumnpoet
Summary: Hirato decides to visit Gareki at Chronome to check up on him. On his way to the superintendent's office, he reminisces on a brief but exhilirating moment with Dr. Akari.
Relationships: Akari & Hirato (Karneval), Akari/Hirato (Karneval)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	Senseless Affection

**Author's Note:**

> This work of fiction contains mild sexual content that is non=consensual and may be uncomfortable for some readers. Reader's discretion is advised.

The second ship's commander had been curious about how Gareki was adjusting at Chronome. While Hirato had been receiving reports about Gareki's progress, he decided that it wouldn't hurt to drop by and see for himself. As it turns out, he had visited too early. Classes would end in a few hours but he didn't want to pull Gareki out of class just to meet him. Hirato decided to take a stroll down the hallway.

While Chronome's façade remained the same, the technology used had slightly changed from the last time he had been a student. He walked further down the hall and into the outdoor path leading toward the Physical Health building. He tilted his top hat down to shield his eyes from the sun's glare as he walked down the pebbled path and smirked. It wasn't long ago when he started to really torment Doctor Akari. Hirato had always had some affection toward the doctor no matter how much he tried to be casual about it. Teasing wasn't enough for Hirato when it comes to Akari. Hirato knew, through experience, that senseless affections were better acted upon. In fact, it was around the same time in the afternoon when he managed to finally corner Akari eight years ago. Hirato looked at the man-made stream and paused as he relished a memory.

~+ ~

The path to the infirmary was a scenic walk where trees lined up like friendly sentinels. A small stream flowed along the man-made bank hidden behind a shrubbery of greens, yellows, and whites. The walk should have inspired a quiet reflection in Hirato but it only made him impatient. He was not hurt. There was no way he would get hit by dummy fire. He had a slight misstep and the explosion only grazed his coat. If anything, his coat should be sent to the tailors. He swore silently to make Tsukitachi pay him back for this unsavory walk of shame. 

Hirato paused in front of the white double doors of the infirmary. He schooled his expression as he grabbed the knobs and pushed the door open. Hirato was met with an almost otherworldly ambiance. The soft breeze flirted with the white curtains covering the sliding glass door toward a porch, terrace or garden. The sunlight danced around the corners of the room, caressing dark areas of the open space. The beds were lined up neatly on either side of the room, separated from each other by ecru drapes.

Hirato scanned the room. He almost decided to turn around and pretend he was seen by a staff when he spotted a familiar strawberry blond head. Hirato cautiously approached the day bed adjacent the sick beds. It was hidden behind a wall partition that he almost missed it.

Professor Akari was sprawled on the day bed, a book lying flat on his stomach. He was asleep, his head resting against the frame. The professor looked uncomfortably peaceful. This might be one of those few times he allowed himself a few hours of rest.

Hirato peered over the book on Akari's stomach. It was hardbound and had no title on the cover. Hirato smirked. He reached to pick the book up but was stopped by a rousing Akari. Hirato stood in attention.

"Professor! I am here for an examination," Hirato gave a salute.

Akari rubbed his eyes and waved his hand. "What happened?"

"I was hit by a cannon.." before a Hirato could finish, Akari was already on his feet and gestured for Hirato to take a seat.

"That won't do," Akari said absently. "I'll never hear the end of it from that troublesome brother of yours."

Hirato raised a brow as he inspected the careful ministrations of his teacher. Hirato noted that while Akari's hands were big, they were a little rough to the touch but gentle. Akari was light on his hands when he helped Hirato unbutton his shirt and gentle when he guided Hirato to turn this way and that to check for marks or bruises.

Akari's voice was also gentle and hushed when he asked "Does it hurt anywhere on your back?" or "Can you try twisting your right arm this way?" Very unlike the bored professor who cared little of his students. It irked Hirato. It made him curious how he can break Akari's composure.

"Is there anywhere that hurts at all?" Akari finally stood up straight, looking worried.

Hirato tried to hide his smirk and nodded quietly.

"Where do you feel the pain?"

"Near my hip area."

"Can you stand for me?"

"It's a little uncomfortable."

Akari rested his hands on his hips. He looked perplexed, "All right." Akari knelt down in front of Hirato. "Which part?"

"Under my pants, professor."

Hirato could hear Akari's sharp inhale. Hirato knew the good professor was counting to 1. "It hurts under your pants, does it?"

Hirato tried his best to stifle a laugh and mustered a whimper, "It does hurt a lot, professor. It requires your special attention." Hirato made sure to emphasize the last three words.

Akari huffed and motioned to stand up. "Preposterous! You and your ilk are equally exasperating!" But before Akari could walk away, Hirato had caught Akari's necktie and tugged him down. Akari used his forearm to soften the fall only to find himself on top of Hirato. The younger man's mocking face smiled up at him.

"I am nothing like that man," Hirato bit harshly as he tugged Akari's necktie forward and captured the professor's mouth in his. Hirato secured the struggling doctor in place by locking Akari from his groin area with using his thigh. Hirato moved his arm around Akari's waist and twisted to the side to trap the doctor underneath him. Hirato finally released Akari's mouth after a minute of tongue sucking and lip biting. They were both breathing rather heavily.

The day bed creaked as Hirato straddled Akari's hips. Hirato rubbed his groin against Akari's as slowly as possible. Akari whimpered against the friction. His pants were becoming very uncomfortable.

"Professor, shouldn't you be instructing me?" Hirato teased as he rubbed himself hard against Akari. Seeing the professor's flushed face, Hirato leaned his mouth against Akari's ears and liked the outline of Akari's earlobe before softly blowing against the trail he left. Hirato licked Akari's jaw line, neck, and collar bones while rubbing harder against Akari's crotch.

Akari covered his mouth as Hirato sucked and nipped at his collar bones. "Stop," Akari whispered feebly.

Hirato's hand reached under Akari's shirt. His fingers pinching Akari's nipples as he continued to bite Akari's neck. "Stop?"

"There should be an end to your teasing!" Akari managed to slap Hirato's wrists away from his shirt.

Hirato grabbed both Akari's wrist and slammed it against the frame. "I didn't think you liked it rough, professor. How naughty." Hirato raised his hips and rubbed his erection against the huge tent on Akari's pants. "You're bursting from excitement."

"Why you?!" Akari pulled his wrists from Hirato's hold. He was about to punch Hirato when he heard a familiar voice.

"Hirato? Where are you hiding?" Tsukitachi was never good at whispering. His voice echoed in the close to empty room.

Hirato used the opportunity to cover Akari's mouth with one hand while kneading Akari's erection against his pants. Hirato raised an eyebrow as if to challenge him to make a sound.

"Hirato?" Tsukitachi called out as quietly as possible before deciding to leave.

As soon as Akari heard the sure thud of the door, Akari struggled under Hirato's hand and bit him hard. Hirato only smirked in response and he gave Akari one last squeeze that earned him a squeal from the older man.

Akari felt the pressure in his loins ease and a strange stickiness in his underwear. Hirato chuckled as he got off him. "How strange. I had thought you didn't like being touched, professor." This earned a furious blush and a slap from Akari.

"How dare you!" Akari stood up too soon and wobbled forward. Hirato caught him but was promptly pushed back. "Don't touch me!"

"Oh, but I can't seem to help myself."

"Incorrigible!" Akari spat as he rushed out of the room with an awkward gait.

Hirato chuckled at Akari's retreating back. He couldn't help but feel pleased by his professor's reaction. He sat down the day bed and leaned against frame. Hirato smirked as he licked the wetness on his palm. 

What an exquisite taste, Hirato thought.

~*~

A gruff voice brought Hirato back to his senses. It seemed that his ward had caught up to him. 

Hirato turned to face Gareki with a smile. "Ah, Gareki. It's been a while. Are you enjoying school?"

"Yeah." Gareki looked away and shoved his hands into his pocket.

Hirato stifled a chuckle as he guided Gareki toward the opposite direction of the Physical Health building. He silently bid farewell to the building as he prodded Gareki for more information about his decision on his career path. Besides, there was always an opportunity to savor the memory with the object of his senseless affections.


End file.
